Shoulder arthroplasty is a surgical procedure in which all or part of the glenohumeral joint is replaced by one or more prosthetic implants. Frequently, shoulder arthroplasty is performed to relieve pain due to severe arthritis or severe joint damage. There is ongoing effort to improve the prosthetic components utilized in this surgical procedure.